


Choices, Choices

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Andromeda offers a wealth of possibilities.For a very gay Sara Ryder, some of those possibilities are closer to hand. Now, how to choose one?..





	Choices, Choices

“Ryder.” Cora doesn’t look away from the plant she’s pruning, just nods.

“Cora,” Ryder hesitates. “Look, I know we didn’t get off on the best start, but I need some personal advice.”

The huntress hums, and snips another stem. The clicking of the shears and the thrum of the ship are the only sounds in the little room for a solid minute. Ryder waits. Badly. She’s almost alphabetized the seed storage before Cora speaks again. “Ask away.”

“So, um.” Ryder stops, and frets with the pocket of her hoodie. “What do you think about Suvi? And Vetra? ...and Peebee?” 

“Goddess above, have you been flirting with all of them?” Cora groans. “And I assume none of them let you down as gracefully as I did?”

“Well, Dr. T’Perro…” Ryder rubs the back of her neck. 

Cora puts down the pruners before she damages something with them. Merciful mother, the fate of the galaxy in the hands of an insatiable flirt. “And you’ve come to me...why?”

“Because you’re the only one I trust not to poach one of them away from me, of course!” Ryder teases.

“Thanks.” Cora grimaces. “This is going to be like serving with the huntresses all over again, isn’t it? I’m going to be the only straight girl on the entire crew.”

“Jaal’s very nice. If you like men.”

“Thanks for the hot tip.” Cora sighs. Do it for team morale, she tells herself. Then go do Jaal for team morale, she adds. “Okay, tell me about bachelorette number one...”


End file.
